For Good
by primesetter31
Summary: Rory experiences a tradegy and then the road to recovery. finding old friends and making new ones. Please read, summary is bad...
1. People Come Into Our Lives For A Reason

For Good: 

Ch. 1: People come into our lives for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Wicked: the Musical.

AN: This is a story that I am writing because I need a break from the others. Please review.

He was gone. The man who had changed her, loved, and cared for her was gone. The rain pattered against the window, echoing a broken girl's pain. She was wearing the same outfit that she was when it happened; she couldn't take it off yet. She was sitting in the light blue loveseat and looking out the window out onto the busy New York streets. This lost girl wanted to feel the warmth that was taken away from her in a moment, why had this happened to her?

She closed her eyes and saw it, the whole scene.

_The two of them were walking back to their apartment after a night at the pub when a man approached them. This man was a grisly fellow who wore torn jeans and a dirty wife beater tank top. He wanted money, among other things, from the couple. She became scared and asked her partner to give him the money. He gave him two one-hundred dollar bills and started to walk away. The man came up behind them and spun the boy around and sucker punched him. She ran and hid behind a near by car in fear. Her man returned with a punch to the large man's nose, emitting a crack that made her cringe. The large man pulled something out of his pocket and started running at the young man. Before anyone could react, a dull sound was heard followed by a painful grunt. The man removed the knife from the smaller one's body and ran away. _

_She ran from her hiding spot and kneeled down at his side and picked up his head with her hands and tried to awaken him. He came back to consciousness and said to her, "Rory, I want you to have this." He pulled a box out of his pocket and put it in her hands. "Always know that I love you. After I am gone, do not speak of me with tears, but with pride and laughter. I love you Rory Gilmore." She nodded and he breathed his last breath and let it out and collapsed in her arms. She held him to her chest as racking sobs took over her body. The police showed up on the scene moments later. They said that they received a call about a disturbance and came to check it out. The next vehicles that arrived were the ambulance and the coroner's van. She was allowed a few minutes to say goodbye to him. She knelt down and held his hand and said, "I loved you so much. You made me believe in myself and because I knew you; I have been changed for good. You were the one to guide me and now, you are gone. How will I survive without you? Please watch over me and lead me down the right path. I will always love you." She held his cold body in her arms and cried. _

_She watched them take away the man that she loved, in a black bag in a white van. She sat on the sidewalk and just cried. The raindrops cascaded down her salt covered cheeks and started to pool in her lap. _

That was the night that the world lost an amazing man. That was the night that Rory Gilmore lost Logan Huntzberger.

AN: I know that it is short, but I wanted to just put the murder into one scene. More will be revealed in later chapters. Please review and tell me if I should continue.

primesetter31


	2. Bringing Something We Must Learn

AN: I am trying to make this better and I appreciate the support. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Wicked

For Good: Ch.2: Bringing something we must learn.

Rory was lying in her bed in their New York apartment. The bed felt so cold to her. The blue duvet was not providing the warmth that had been supplied by another. She missed him. It was 2 days after he had died and all she had been doing is moping around or working on funeral plans. The Huntzberger family was not being supportive at all. Honor had stopped by and brought Rory a week's supply of food and made sure that she was okay. Rory had called the paper and told them that she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time.

The funeral plans were going as smoothly as they could. It seemed that Logan had a will drawn up when he was still alive and had left pretty much everything to Rory. The rain was pouring down onto the empty streets, like it had been since she watched Logan be taken away. She hadn't slept since that night, the images of him doubling over in pain replayed over and over again in his head and she had this feeling of sadness because she couldn't have saved him. She had then realized that he had saved her. He was the one who made her who she was.

Logan's last words pricked her soul like a thorn pierces the skin. He told her to not cry, but rejoice. How could she do that when the greatest thing that had ever happened to her wasn't there anymore?

Rory awoke to the sounds of cars honking on the streets. She smelled the familiar aroma that she had missed in the past days. She walked into her kitchen and saw none other than Colin and Finn. Finn was pouring her coffee and Colin was preparing her breakfast, pancakes and bacon. They looked over at her and realized that when Logan stopped living, so did she. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smudged and her eyes were swollen from crying. She smiled at them and went to sit down at the bar. She sat and watched in silence, nothing could make her verbally say that he was gone.

Finn placed the coffee in front of her and Colin did the same with her plate. He had made eggs and put them and the bacon on a separate plate. He made the eggs sunny-side-up and made the bacon into a smile. She saw this and genuinely smiled at them.

"Thank you." She told them in a raspy voice. She started to eat her breakfast and just looked at the pictures around the apartment, he was everywhere. She saw the picture of them at the Life-and-Death Brigade, when they were jumping off of the 'stunt'. Then she saw the one of them in Stars Hallow, inside the gazebo. Then the picture that was worth a thousand words, the picture of them at Martha's Vineyard. Logan and Rory were sitting on the porch swing and Logan was looking down at her and she was looking up at him. Lorelai had taken that picture when no one was looking; Rory silently thanked her mother for that.

Finn and Colin left her after she reassured them that she was okay. Rory then took a box that was dropped off at her apartment, Logan's things. She rooted through the box and found his wallet and his clothes. She the found a manila folder with his will and other papers in it. She found a letter addressed to her. She opened it and started to read.

_Dear Rory,_

_If you are reading this I am probably dead. I am so sorry for leaving you. I am writing this letter at one in the morning lying in our bed watching you sleep. You are so beautiful to me, the way that your eyes light up and you witty banter. Your mind is one to be envied, you are so smart. _

_Well, I had my will changed today, so you will inherit everything, probably including Colin and Finn, for that I am sorry! You will get all of my affects and my money, which I know means nothing to you. _

_You and I had a future, we were going to get married and start a family. I had a dream about us. You and I were married and we lived in Stars Hallow and we lived about a block away from your mom and Luke. I woke up in the middle of the night and went into the nursery and saw you and our baby girl. She had woken up and you were singing her back to sleep. She had my blonde hair and your amazing blue eyes. When I awoke from the dream I was so happy. I went out and bought a yellow blanket that is in my safe, I had intended to use it for our daughter. _

_Well, I'm sorry if I am making you cry, but that's how much I love you. Thank you for changing my life Rory Gilmore. I love you more than you will ever know. _

_Love always,_

_Logan _

Rory hardly even noticed that she was crying when she folded up the letter and held it to her heart. She cried and cried, the only thing that seemed appropriate. She finished going through the box and signed some papers and then put the box and fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

AN: so that one made me cry! Please review and tell me what you think!

primesetter31


	3. Led To Those Who Help Us Most To Grow

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: same as ch1 and ch2!

**For Good:** Ch.3 We Are Led To Those Who Help Us Most to Grow

Lane had just gotten off the phone when someone knocked on her door. She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and went to answer it. When she opened the door, someone unexpected was there.

"Jess?" Lane asked confused. _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself.

"Hey, Lane. Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something." Lane moved away from the door frame and granted him entry to her house.

The two of them caught up and Lane told him about Zach and he told her about the bookstore. Then he brought it up. "Lane, I guess that you heard about Logan?"

"No, what happened?" Lane asked him.

"He was murdered last week. Rory was with him and she couldn't do anything. The funeral is Sunday. Actually that's why I'm here."

Rory awoke in her bed and the sun for once was shining. She got up and turned on the shower and went to get some clothes and a towel from her room. She opened the door to the shower and stepped in and let the hot water beat upon her back. She washed her hair and shaved her legs and then turned off the shower and dried off and got into a jean skirt and a sleeveless purple button down shirt. She put her hair into a ponytail and put on some sunscreen before going out for a walk.

She stopped to get some coffee at her favorite café and sat down and listened to her iPod while drinking her coffee. She was out, finally after he was murdered, she was outside in public. She had decided to follow what Logan told her, to not cry and go back to her regular self and be happy for the time she had him. It was still hard for her, but she was trying. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. He was taken from her in an instant, that's life she guessed.

"What were you thinking Jess?" Lane asked.

"Well," he pulled out his iPod and turned it to the song, "Listen to this."

He let Lane listen to the song and when it was done she had tears in her eyes.

"What do you want to do with this, play it?" she questioned.

"No, I want you and me to sing it at the funeral." Lane's sad face turned to a smile.

**Sunday…**

Rory was in the bathroom wearing a black dress and a matching black sweater. She had on the tennis necklace that Logan had given her on Valentine's Day and a pair of earrings that he bought her from Tiffany's. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on her hair. The doorbell sounded and she went to answer it and found that it was her mom and Luke. Her mother embraced her heartbroken daughter and whispered to her,

"He's in a good place babe. He loved you, hold onto that." Rory nodded into her mother's shoulder and Luke patted her on the back and gave her a hug too.

The three of them piled into Luke's new SUV and headed off to the funeral.

Jess and Lane were setting up when people were starting to get there. Logan decided to have an open casket ceremony. So he was at the front of the aisle and wooden chairs adorned the sides of the aisle. Rory, Lorelai, and Luke showed up about 15 minutes before the ceremony started. Rory took the first seat in the first row on the right-hand side, and Luke and Lorelai followed.

The preacher started the service and blessed Logan's body and then announced that two people were going to sing a song to Rory and Logan. Jess and Lane then stood up and walked up to the front and Jess took the microphone from the preacher and said,

"Thank you. This song that Lane and I are about to sing is a very special song to Rory. It is called "For Good" and it is from Wicked the musical. So here go's nothing."

The music started to play and Rory's face was expressionless. Jess took the mic and started singing,

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good… 

By then, everyone was crying. Jess smiled at Rory and she nodded in acknowledgement. She was surprised at how good his voice was. Lane then took her mic and started.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:_

Jess:

_Because I knew you: _

Both:

_I have been changed for good _

Jess:

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

Lane:   
_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

Both:  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Both:

_Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood_

Both:  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?  
_  
Jess:   
_And because I knew you:_

Lane:   
_Because I knew you: _

Both:   
_Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good._

The crowd clapped and Rory stood up and ran and Jess and hugged him and cried into his shoulder. She then went to Lane and whispered,

"Thank you. This means more than you know." Lane nodded.

The preacher then went back to the blessings and then told people that they could come and say their last good bye's to Logan. Everybody went and put a rose in his coffin and said some words to him. Rory then went up and said to him,

"You came into my life unexpectedly and left just the same. I was hurt and full of love when we walked away… When we took our steps backwards. What happened was ironic, actually. You taught me everything I needed to know about love... passion... and depth. You showed me a world of things... sides... that I had never seen before. You were my guidance. I depended on you emotionally... I needed you, because of you; love actually meant something to me. It was something I longed for. It was something I cherished. You formed, within me, the idea of a perfect love… us. Thank you for loving me Logan. I love you so much." She leaned down and kissed his cold cheek and put the yellow blanket next to him and ran her hands through his blonde hair and smiled at him when she noticed that he too died with a smile on his face.

AN: Now im sorry if that made anybody cry….i don't know if I should continue it based on the lack of reviews. I have it all planned out, but I'm still not sure! Please Review!

primesetter31


	4. And We Help Them in Return

AN: Thanks to all!

Same Disclaimer

**For Good: Ch.4 If We Help Them In Return… **

"Gilmore! Get over here!" Colin shouted at Rory. Rory walked over to him and he introduced her to Steph's parents who offered their condolences. Colin and Steph had been going out for 2 years now and Rory thought that he would be popping the question anytime now. She thanked them and went back and sat on the couch with a Martini. She was at his wake. A large group of family and friends were gathered at their apartment to celebrate his life and mourn his death; she still couldn't fathom waking up and not seeing him beside her.

The funeral had been sad, but enlightening. She learned a lot, from how good of a voice Jess had to how Logan would have wanted to be remembered. She realized that it was Logan's death that had made her realize the world around her; she was noticing things that wouldn't have mattered before.

Mitchum and Shira had made a brief appearance at the wake, but all Mitchum could talk about was how he lost the heir to his business. Not thinking that he had lost a son, his own flesh and blood. That made Rory upset, but she couldn't change his opinion. Honor had offered to spend the night with Rory and hang out with her, but Rory declined the offer. She just wanted to have the place to herself. She just wanted to be happy again like before he was gone. She then remembered his words to her before he died. She smiled at how he wanted to reassure her, he always made sure she was happy.

The wake had ended after many flowers and hugs were exchanged. Rory was glad that it was over, but she enjoyed being around so many people who loved Logan. When the last cup was washed and put away, Rory decided to go get in the shower and wash off that whole day. The hot water beat down upon her bare back and the steam fogged up the shower walls. She stood in the shower for what seemed like hours when she decided to get out and go to bed. She put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She looked over at the nightstand where 4 things lied. One of them was a picture of Rory and Logan at Lorelai and Luke's wedding. Another was a clock that had fur all around it, some habits die hard. The letter that Logan had written her was sitting on the table, within it held all the words that Rory needed to hear to remember Logan. Lastly, there was the box, the box that Logan had given her on that fateful night. She hadn't opened it and didn't want to because she feared that it was a ring and she didn't want to be given a reminder of how their life was _supposed _to be.

She decided that she would open it, so she grabbed it and ran her thumb over the velvet covering that was on the box. She opened the box to find in the top half was a picture of them together and in the second half there was a ring. A beautiful ring that made Rory cry because of its beauty. She lifted the ring and held it in her palm and noticed a letter was under it. She carefully unfolded the paper and found Logan's handwriting and a few words, they read: _Rory, this ring is not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. It symbolizes how we will be, like a circle, never ending and never broken…Love, Logan. _

Rory held it tight to her chest and cried. She cried and cried and fell onto her pillow and soaked it through with the salty dew that escaped her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be gone; he was supposed to be the sleeping form that was supposed to be next to her. Sleep came over her and she quietly calmed and fell into a slumber.

Rory was on her way to the precinct to tell a police man her account of what happened. She was in the car and was looking at her surroundings. Songs played on the radio, but she wasn't listening to them. She pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine and grabbed her purse and keys and made her way out of the car. She moseyed up to the building and opened the large silver door and saw a blonde woman sitting at the desk.

"Hello, um, my name is Rory Gilmore and I am here to see Officer Wilson. I'm here to give a statement?" Rory rambled.

"Yes, Miss Gilmore, follow me." The blonde got up and went in front of Rory and led her to a desk and tapped a curly haired man on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met with Rory's.

"Rory?" the officer asked.

Rory gasped, it was him. Her friend and ally, the man whose heart she broke.

"Marty?" she spluttered

AN: so sorry about the cliffhanger. I will update when I get reviews!

primesetter31


	5. I don't know if I believe thats true

**AN: Sorry for the lack of an update! Please review!**

**I don't know if I believe that's True…Ch.5**

There he was. Marty. The guy who loved her so much, the guy she cast away for Logan. She didn't regret doing it, but she did regret the pain she put him through. Marty looked the same, he still had his unmanageable curly head of hair and his soft and understanding brown eyes. He was standing there analyzing what he was seeing when she spoke up.

"Marty, uh, wow. How are you? I mean I guess you are doing well, I see the uniform, nice badge." Rory babbled. He listened intently to her voice as she said every word.

"Hey Rory, wow. Uh, it's good to see you, I mean the circumstances aren't the best, but I missed you a lot." He said to her.

Rory nodded and motioned to the seat at his desk and he nodded and turned and went to sit as his desk. He had a file on his desk and Rory peeked to see the label, it read _Logan Huntzberger, Murder. _ That made Rory cringe and Marty took notice of that and took the file and set it in the basket on the left edge of his desk.

"So, um, I guess we should get started and get this over as soon as possible." Marty said breaking the silence. Rory nodded and took a deep breath and started to tell Marty about all of the events that took place on that night.

When she finished, she had tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were no longer blue with strength, but dark with grief. She looked so lost. Marty got up from his desk chair and walked over to her and got down on one knee and put a comforting hand on her back and, with the other hand, stroked the soaked tendrils away from her face. He then took his hand and turned her head to face him.

"Rory," he whispered, "I know that this is hard to understand right now, but things will get better. A new day will come and you will be able to live because you know deep down in your heart that Logan wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to live all those minutes that most never live. He will always be watching down on you. He won't ever leave you, I know that much." Rory nodded, unable to speak. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Marty and clung to him and cried into his shirt.

Just then his boss walked into his office and noticed the two of them and mouthed to Marty,

"Do you know her?"

Marty nodded in response. The chief then mouthed,

"Take the rest of the day off and help her."

Marty again, nodded and whispered something into Rory's ear and she nodded and got her purse and her coat and walked out to her car.

Ten minutes later Marty emerged from the precinct. No longer in his uniform, but now in a relaxed pair of jeans and a Kelly green sweater. He climbed into her car and took her hand and squeezed it in support. Rory started her car and drove away from the precinct.

The car ride was silent and a song was on the radio; a song that Marty had listened to many times, it was his song.

**One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will**

Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in

But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello" 

Marty couldn't look at Rory because he knew he would burst into tears. He really had loved her from "Hello". He looked out the window and watched the world go by. Rory pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car and looked over to Marty.

"Do you want some lunch? This place is amazing."

"Um, sure. Why not." He said with a smile.

The two of them got out of the car and walked into the restaurant and got seated. Their orders were taken and their drinks were at the table and they were both quiet.

"Rory, I need to tell you something." He said cautiously.

She nodded.

"Okay, this is the wrong time and this is completely inappropriate, but I just want you to know, that I missed you so much, so much that it hurt." He said staring into his drink.

**AN: okay, sorry bout the ending. I just wanted to get a chapter out to you! The song is called You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney. I love the song. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**primesetter31**


End file.
